We have isolated a clone from a human genomic library which contains part of the gene for the heavy chain of nonmuscle myosin. This clone has been analyzed by restriction mapping, Southern blotting and DNA sequencing. In this way, we are elucidating the structure of the gene, the knowledge of which is essential to studies of how the gene is regulated.